naruto and Kazuki is justice
by Kazuki Katsumata
Summary: Naruto di beri kekuatan oleh rikudou sennin, seorang anak manusia terlempar ke dunia ninja, Naruto dan anak manusia itu bekerjasama. Mereka berdua adalah. . . . KEADILAN. CHAPTER 3 UDAH UPDATE GANNN... silahkan di baca
1. Chapter 1

**naruto and Kazuki is justice  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:Naruto bukan punya sayta tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : oc, ooc, typo, geje dll, pokoknya lengkap deh**

cerita sebelumnya hanya percobaan, dan ini cerita sesungguhnya. Ini cerita pertama saya jadi mohon maaf kalau ceritanya gak enak. Kalau gak suka ceritanya gak usah di paksain baca gan ..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Di sebuah desa yang bernama Konohagakure terlihat seorang bocah yang berumur 7 tahun sedang di kejar-kejar oleh warga desa , bukan hanya warga biasa aja yang mengejarnya tetapi di situ juga ada ninja tingkat chunin dan jounin. bocah itu berambut kuning jabrik dan bermata biru sebiru lautan. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 7. Di hari ulang tahunnya bukannya mendapat kan hadiah atau ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun', dia malah mendapatkan sebuah siksaan dari para warga dia sedang berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari amukan warga desa .Tapi sayang dia malah terjebak di sebuah gang kecil dan tidak ada jalan keluar sama sekali.<p>

"kenapa hiks.. kenapa kalian begitu membenciku hiks, apa salahku sampai kalian semua ingin sekali membunuhku hiks" ujar bocah berambut pirang itu sambil terisak dan ketakutan , dan juga kita semua tau kalau bocah itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto Jhincuriki Kyuubi No Yoko.

"KENAPA KAU BILANG BOCAH ! DAN KAU MAU TAU KESALAHANMU? SALAHMU ADALAH KARENA MONSTER YANG ADA DI DALAM TUBUHMU ITU? , HARI INI ADALAH HARI DI MANA KYUUBI MENYERANG DESA KONOHA, DAN JUGA HARI INI MEMPERINGATIN HARI KEMATIAN ANAK-ANAKKU DAN JUGA ISTRIKU YANG TELAH KAU BUNUH !. CIH.. Sekarang aku akan membunuhmu dasar monster" Kata salah satu warga desa marah-marah setelah itu dia mnyeringai. Naruto yang melihat seringai dari warga desa itu semakin ketakutan.

"ta-tapi a-aku sama sekali ti-tidak pernah membunuh orang hiks"ucaap naruto tergagap-gagap karna ketakutan .

"TIDAK PERNAH MEMBUNUH KAU BILANG HAHH… LEBIH BAIK KAU MATI SAJA RASAKAN INI"salah satu ninja tingkat chunin melempar beberapa kunai kearah naruto, naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

JLEB JLEB

Dua kunai tertancap di paha sebelah kanan naruto dan kunai yang satu lagi tepat menancap di perut naruto . darah mengalir dari perut dan paha naruto, para warga yang melihat naruto kesakitan tertawa terbahak bahak seakan-akan kesedihan, penderitaan, dan kesakitan naruto adalah sebuah hiburan untuk mereka.

"aarrggghhh…. Aku mohon ampunin aku hiks.., kalau aku memang telah membunuh keluarga kalian aku minta maaf hiks hiks.."ujar naruto dengan suara parau karna menagis dan menahan sakit diperutnya serta di paha kanannya.

"Maaf kau bilang hahahahaha…. Jangan bercanda monster, kalau kau ingin maaf dari kami kau harus mati dulu hahahah…. Lebih baik kita selesaikan saja dia sekarang" para warga langsung melempari naruto dengan batu kerikil. Salah satu warga melempar naruto dengan batu sebesar apel , dan batu itu tepat mengarah ke kepala naruto dan membuat naruto langsung pingsan seketika.

**Mindscape**

TES TES TES

"ini di mana?" Tanya naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat sekelilingnya

Sekarang naruto berada di suatu tempat yang gelap, yang hanya di terangi lilin-lilin saja, dan di ruangan itu terdapat air yang tingginya semata kaki orang dewasa. Di sini juga terdapat lorong , naruto pun mengikuti lorong tersebut . Saat dia sampai di ujung lorong, dia melihat jeruji besi yang sangat besar dan di jeruji itu terdapat kertas dengan huruf kanji (segel).

"**Akhirnya host ku datang menemuiku juga gggrrrrrr….**."

Naruto melihat rubah berekor 9 dengan mata merah semerah darah dan giginya yang runcing-runcing langsung shock berat. Badannya bergetar hebat karna ketakutan.

"i-ini tidak mungkin ! K-kyuubi seharusnya sudah mati di bunuh oleh hokage 4"ucap naruto tidak percaya, kyuubi yang mendengar ucapan naruto langsung tertawa.

"**hahahaha…. Apa kau tau gaki? Aku ini imortal aku tidak bisa mati hahahaha… orang seperti yondaime tidak mungkin bisa membunuhku dia hanya bisa menyegelku saja**"

"jadi mereka semua benar kalau aku ini monster"ucap naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"**tidak gaki , aku monster sementara kau adalah host ku**"

"kenapa..KENAPA KAU MENYERANG DESA ? GARA-GARA KAU WARGA DESA JADI MEMBENCIKU hiks…hiks.."kata naruto sambil terisak dengan menutupkan kedua telapak tangannya di mukanya.

"**apa kau tau gaki? aku tidak pernah mencoba untuk menyerang desamu gaki ! aku di kendalikan oleh orang bertopeng brengsek itu , Ini semua karna orang bertopeng itu ggggrrrrr… Aku pasti akan membunuhnya**" kata kyubi sambil menggeram marah .Naruto yang mendengar perkataan kyuubi berhenti menangis , dari kata-kata kyuubi naruto yakin kalau dia tidak berbohong

"jika itu benar, jadi kau sama denganku ya ? itu berarti kau juga sendirian. Apakah kau mau menjadi teman pertamaku kyuubi-san , meskipun kau monster, aku tidak peduli setidaknya aku punya teman yang bisa diajak bicara."

Kyuubi menatap bocah didepannya tidak percaya , Tidak ada manusia yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dia hormati adalah kakek tua a-k-a Rikudou sennin. Berfikir bahwa anak ini berusaha untu berteman dengannya cukup mengejutkan.

"**Dan mengapa aku harus berteman denganmu ? Aku tidak pernah menyukai manusia .mereka hanya menggunakanku sebagai senjata, dan semua manusia sama seperti itu. Aku tidak akan pernah berteman dengan manusia**" Kyuubi meraung tapi Naruto tidak takut dia malah terenyum , sampai terdengar suara langkah kaki dari sisi lain di mana naruto berasal. dia berjalan menuju ke kandang kyuubi.

Dia adalah seorang pria muda. Rambut silver yang agak berduri dan dibagian atas yang memberi kesan tanduk .Matanya berwarna ungu muda denan pola riak air.

"lama tidak bertemu kurama"sapa pria itu. kyuubi yang melihat pria itu terkejut dan sedikit mundur kebelakang.

"**ti-tidak mungkin , aku tau kau sudah tiada! tidak ada cara untukmu hidup kembali dan ba-bagaimana mungkin kau ada di sini?**" Tanya kyuubi terkejut.

"sebenarnya aku masih hidup! tapi aku berada di dimensi lain"pemuda itu lalu berjalan mendekati naruto "kenapa kau ingin berteman dengan kyuubi ? apa kau idak takut melihatnya?"tanyanya , naruto menggeleng pelan

"aku tidak tau! Aku hanya iingin mempunyai teman , aku rasa kyuu tidak seburuk itu"kata naruto sambil tersenyum

"**hei gaki jangan kau panggil aku dengan sebutan kyuu , itu akan merusak imageku yang seram mini ggggrrrr…**"ujar kyuubi sedikit marah.

"kau benar kyuubi memang tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan"ujarnya rikudou sennin sambil memukul pelan puncak kepala naruto.

"sebenarnya jiji ini siapa?"Tanya naruto sambil nyengir

"perkenalkan naruto nama jiji adalah rikudou sennin kau boleh memanggilku rikudou , aku yang menciptakan para biju, sebenarnya aku menciptakan para biju untuk melindungi manusia bukan untuk di jadikan senjata oleh manusia . haaahhhhhh… mau bagaimana lagi nasi sudah menjadi bubur , aku kesini hanya ingin memberikanmu kekuatan , aku tidak tega melihat rengkarnasiku di siksa terus "

"be-benarkah jiji akan memberikanku kekuatan?"Tanya naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar

"ya… sekarang coba kau tutup matamu"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali naruto langsung menutup matanya , setelah itu rikudou sennin meletakkan kedua tangannya di mata naruto dan membacakan mantra,setelah selesai rikudou menyuruh naruto membuka matanya. DAN "wwwaaaahhhh…. ini keren aku bisa melihat aliran cakra. Ada apa dengan mataku jiji?" Sekarang mata naruto telah berubah menjadi rinnegan.

"itu adalah mata rinnegan, rinnegan adalah mata legendaris dan hanya beberapa orang saja yang mempunyainya , rinnegan adalah doujutsu terkuat mata itu aku berikan untukmu naruto , sekarang mata kita sama. Dan kau juga mempunyai saringan"jawab rikudou sennin

"ini keren sekali jiji … arigatou jii" kata naruto sambil membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat .

"sama-sama naruto, tapi kau harus ingat kau hanya boleh menggunakan mata doujutsumu pada saat keritis saja untuk sementara dan ini"rikudou pun merapal segel "Kuchiyose" 'poof' muncul sebuah peti di depan naruto "di dalam situ ada scroll nijutsu,fuinjutsu,taijutsu, dan lain-lain , dan di dalam peti itu juga ada pedang Getsuga Tenso" jelas rikudou

"wahhh…. arigatou jiji aku pasti akan mempelajarinya .. Tapi bagaimana cara merubah mataku agar kembali seperti semula?"Tanya naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepala

"kau hanya perlu menghentikan aliran cakra ke matamu saja naruto"

Naruto hanya ber 'oh' ria, dan dia mencoba apa yang di bilang rikudou sennin tadi , mata naruto pun berubah dari rinnegan ke eternal MS, ke Mangekkyu saringan dan berubah lagi menjadi saringan 3 tomoe , mata naruto pun berubah lagi ke seperti semula mata.

"baiklah naruto, waktuku sudah habis saatnya aku pulang, dan untukmu kurama aku minta tolong latihlah naruto agar menjadi kuat dan bertemanlah dengan naruto " kata rikudou sennin sambil menatap tajam kyuubi

kurama yang dari tadi memperhatikan pembicaraan rikudou sennin akhirnya berbicara juga "**baiklah kakek tua**"kata kyuubi sambil memandang malas rikudou sennin

"aku pergi dulu naruto "

Naruto langsung memeluk rikudou sennin . Seelah beberapa menit lalu Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"apa kita akan bertemu lagi jiji?"Tanya naruto "aku rasa kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi naruto, jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik"dan seketika tubuh rikudou menghilang.

"**bocah lebih baik kau pulang , aku mau tidur**"

"tapi apakah sekarang kita berteman? apa kau akan melatih ku kyuubi ? dan baaimana keluar dari sini?"Tanya naruto berturut-turut

"**kalau kau ingin bertanya satu-satu gaki"kata kyuubi marah "Baiklah..sekarang, kita berteman dan panggil aku kurama, kalau soal latihan itu gampang, sedangkan cara keluar dari sini itu sangat mudah .Kau hanya perlu kembali ke tempat semula dan pejamkan matamu juga berkosentrasilah bayangkan kau sedang bangun tidur daaannnn Taaddaaa kau sudah berada di duniamu bocah. APA KAU PUAS GAKI**"jawab kyuubi sambil mendengus kesal .

"ya, arigatou Kurama, dan satu lagi namaku bukan bocah tapi UZUMAKI NARUTO" kata naruto sambil berjalan pergi .

"**HM**"balas kurama

**Mindscape end**

**Naruto Pov**

Aku mengerjab-ngerjabkan mataku, pertama kali yang kurasakan adalah rasa sakit yang ada di perutku dan di pahaku, saat aku melihat sekeliilingku aku sudah berada di kamar tepatnya di kamar apartemenku, tapi siapa yang membawaku ke sini ?

"kau sudah sadar Naruto?" aku sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara seseorang dari pintu kamarku ternyata itu Sandaime-jiji.

"iya jiji"jawab naruto

"apakah perutmu dan pahamu masih sakit naruto?"Tanya sandaime lagi sambil berjalan dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur naruto.

"sedikit jiji , apa jii yang menolongku dan membawa ku kemari?"

"bukan aku yang menolongmu , yang menolongmu anak buahku sedangkan yang membawamu ke sini baru aku Naruto" Naruto hanya ber 'oh' ria.

**Flash back on**

"hahaha lihat dia pingsan ,lebih baik kita bunuh dia sekarang selagi dia pingsan"

"iya mari kita bunuh dia"

Para ninja langsung melemparkan kunai dan suriken kearah naruto segangkan para warga melempar kapak pisau parang dll. senjata-senjata itu dengan cepat menuju kearah naruto yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Doton : doryuheki" seketika muncul dinding tanah yang melindungi naruto , senjata-senjata yang menuju kearah naruto tadi tertahan oleh dinding tanah tersebut. Dan muncul anbu di depan naruto dengan topeng anjingnya.

"apa yang kalian lakukan ? Apa kalian tidak punya malu menyiksa anak kecil , lebih baik kalian pergi sekarang sebelum kalian ku hajar"ujar anbu tersebut sambil mengeluarkan death glare yang sangat mematikan, para warga dan ninja tadi langsung mati kutu saat mendapat death glare dari anbu tersebut . Seketika semua orang yang menyiksa naruto tadi langsung mengambil langkah seribu.

"aku harus melaporkan ini kepada hokage-sama"ujar anbu tersebut sambil menggendong naruto dan pergi ke kantor hokage .

**Flash back off**

"lebih baik kau istirahat lagi naruto , jiji mau ke kantor lagi ada urusan penting , nanti jiji ke sini lagi jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, jaa… Naruto"

"iya ,jaa jiji"

Sandaime pun langsung sunshin ke kantor Hokage , sekarang naruto kepikiran tentang kejadian tadi di saat dia bertemu kyuubi dan Rikudou sennin .  
>"apa tadi mimpi ya ?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri<p>

"**itu bukan mimpi naruto**"

"su-suara ini , apa itu kau kurama ?" Tanya naruto

"**iya ini aku**"jawab kurama

"tapi aku tidak melihatmu Kurama"kata Naruto sambil melihat keseluruh ruangan

"**tentu saja tidak baka , aku kan di dalam tubuhmu sekarang aku bicara padamu melalui telepati**"

"Ooo…"Naruto hanya ber 'oh' ria

"**lebih baik kau istirahat sampai lukamu sembuh baru kita latihan**"

"YOSH… selamat tidur kurama"

"**hmm**"balas kurama.

'Lihat saja kalian para warga! konoha akan aku hancurkan suatu hari nanti' itulah yang dipikarkan naruto sebelum dia tertidur , kurama yang mendegar itu menyeringai.

**Naruto POV End**

* * *

><p>Di suatu tempat tepatnya di masa depan di sebuah kamar terdapat seorang anak kecil berumur 7 tahun sedang menyendiri dan menangis. Dia memiliki cirri-ciri, rambutnya bewarna kuning , bermata Ruby, dan Kulitnya yang berwarna putih. Oh tadi aku bilang dia menyendiri ? sebenarnya dia bukan menyendiri tapi dia memang tinggal sendiri di rumah yang bisa dibilang lumayaan besar.<p>

Kedua orang tuanya meninnggal 2 tahun yang lalu. Hanya karena tidak memiliki orang tua teman-temannya yang sebelumnya berteman dengannya menjadi menjauhinya. Saat dia mendekati mereka (teman-temannya), mereka malah pergi menjauhinya. Bukannya merasa iba karna dia sudah tidak mempunyai orangtua lagi. *author : dasar anak-anak … sambil geleng-geleng kepala*

"hiks.. hiks.. kaa-san hiks.. tou-san mereka semua jahat hiks.. mereka semua sudah tidak mau lagi bertemman dengan Kazuki , kaa-san, tou-san hiks.. uuuwwwaaa…" Yap namanya adalah Kazuki Hihara dan sekarang dia sedang menangis terseduh-seduh. Beberapa menit kemudian.

"a-aku tidak boleh menangis hiks.. Kami-sama kenapa hidupku seperti ini….? Seandainya aku hidup di dunia samurai pasti aku akan belajar ilmu pedang dan aku akan memotong kepala teman-temanku yang sekarang sangat aku benci hahaha… itu pesti menarik" Kata kazuki sambil tertawa membayangkan kepala teman-temannya di potong oleh dirinya.

"mungkin itu terlalu sadis tapi aku tidak peduli, mereka duluan yang jahat padaku Kami-sama… kalau ini dunia kamen raider pasti mereka sudah kubunuh semua dengan serangan andalanku hahaha… Dan bagaimana kalau aku hidup di dunia ninja ? pasti akan sangat menarik!"

"mereka semua akan ku bakar pakai elemen apiku, kalau mereka tidak mati akan ku tenggelamkan pakai elemen airku , kalau mereka tidak mati juga akan ku sambar mereka pakai elemen petirku , dan kalau mereka masih hidup aku potong-potong saja mereka pakai elemen anginku , jika mereka masih bernafas ku kubur saja mereka hidup-hidup pakai elemen tanahku hahahahaha…. Dengan begitu mereka pasti mati"Ujar kazuki sambil membayangkan membunuh teman-temannya , setelah itu dia menyeringai kejam , sepretinya setangah diri kazuki sudah di selimuti oleh kebencian.

Seringai kazuki pun berubah menjadi muka murung"Kami-sama andai saja aku bisa ke dunia samurai atau ninja, ke dunia kamen rider pun gak papalah yang penting aku bisa pergi dari dunia yang sangat URUSAI ini…. tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi, mana ada orang yang bisa berpindah-pindah dunia hahahaha…. Lama-lama aku bisa gila kalau begini"Kazuki mengeluarkan tawa hambar. "KUSSO… kenapa aku seperti ini? Aaarrrrggghhh..."kata kazuki sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

**JDAARrrrr….**

Terdengar suara petir menyambar dari luar. 'kenapa ada petir ? padahalkan cuacanya sangat cerah' pikir kazuki. Memang benar cuaca hari ini memang sangat cerah tapi kenapa bisa ada petir mingkin petir tadi bukan petir biasa. Kazuki pun langsung bangkit dari pinggir kasurnya dan menuju kearah jendala kamarnya untuk melihat keluar dari jendela. Dan yang benar saja di belakang kazuki terdapa lubang barwarna hitam sebesar orang dewasa , lubang itu menarik apa saja termasuk kazuki. Saat ini kazuki sedang berpegangan pada kusen jendela kamarnya.

"uuwwwaaa… Kaa-saaaannnn tou-saaaannnn tolong kazukiiiii, Kami-samaaaa sebenarnya lubang apa itu? Aku belum mau mai sebelum aku membalaskan dendamku kepada mereka Kami-samaaaa tolooonnggg"pegangan kazuki kepada kusen jendela semakin lama semakin melonggar

"a-aku sudah tidak kuat lagi… uuuwwwwaaaaa…."pegangan kazuki kepada kusen jendela pun terlepas dan dia terhisap oleh lubang hitam tadi 'entah apa yang terjadi padaku selanjutnya aku tidak tau! Kalau aku mati aku tidak bisa membalaskan dendamku taapppiiiiii aku akan bertmu kedua orang tuaku, sangat senang' pikir kazuki saat dia masuk kedalam lubang hitam tadi kesadarannya pun semakin lama semakin menghilang.

**To Be Continue….**

* * *

><p>Waaahhhh mungkin segini aja dulu ya gan hehehe… maaf kalau ceritanya jelek. Jangan lupa riviewnya bagi yang mau review, tapi lebih bagus kalau sobat-sobat meriview cerita ini dengan begitu saya akan menjadi tambah semangat . Itulah cerita yang ada di kepala saya hahaha...<p>

**TERIMAKASIH KARNA SUDAH MAU MEMBACA CERITA SAYA YANG MENURUT SAYA BERANTHKAN YANG ORANG JAWA BILANG AMBURADUL**

**SANKYUUU SOBAT….**


	2. Chapter 2

**naruto and Kazuki is justice**

**Disclaimer:Naruto bukan punya sayta tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : oc, ooc, typo, geje, banyak percakapan, alur gak jeles, pokoknya lengkaplah**

Tanya jawab

Q : kazuki itu laki-laki atau perempuan ?

A : Kazuki hihara itu laki-laki gan, kalian tau kan poto profil fanficku orang yang sedang pelukan. Kan ada laki-lakinya itu adalah Kazuki versi kecilnya gan. Sebenarnya itu foto dari animee….. anime apa ya ? saya lupa

Q : Naruto di cerita ini pintar apa tiidak ?

A : Naruto di sini pintar tapi sedikit idiot hahahaah, tapi author mau menyiksa naruto dulu hahahaha… *author tertawa jahat* bercanda minna .

Q : apa jurus MS naruto ?

A : Kamui, amaterasu sudah pasti, susano, dan beberapa genjutsu ciptaan saya hahahaha…. Itu masih rahasia.

Segitu dulu ya gan Tanya jawabnya. SILAHKAN DI BACA CERITA GEJE SAYA

KAMERA ACTION

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Sekarang jam 08.00pagi, di pagi hari yang cerah ini dan di jam segini bocah yang bernama uzumaki naruto yang pastinya masih tertidur dengan lelapnya di kasurnya. Dan juga ia tidur dengan gaya yang emm… author mau bilang apa ya? Oh iya dengan gaya yang tidak elitnya. Kepala naruto keluar dari pinggir kasur, kaki sebelah kirinya nyangkut di bayang (kalau para readers tidak tau bayang Tanya saja kepada ke2 orang tua nya pasti mereka tau kok). Kalau kalian bertanya bagaimana dengan kaki kanan dan ke 2 tangan Naruto readers pikirin saja sendiri.

"hhhoooaaammm… enggh..Sudah pagi ya ?" Tanya Naruto sembil menguap dan bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.*gila mungkin ya*

**GUBRAAK**

"i-ittai" Ujar Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil memegangin kepalanya.* Kalian taukan apa yang terjadi pada naruto ? kalau para readers belum tau biar author kasih tau. Suara yang berbunyi GUBRAAK tadi adalah suara Naruto yang jatuh dari tempat tidur hahaha… *

"aku ingin protes kami-sama ! baru bangun tidur tapi aku sudah mendapat sial. SIAL" Umpat Naruto, Naruto pun bangkit dari lantai sambil memegangin kepalanya dan melakukan ritual paginya apa lagi kalau enggan mandi ?.

**SKIP TIME**

Saat ini naruto sedang berada di hutan Shi No Mori (hutan kematian) karna di suruh oleh kurama. "sudah sampai Kurama, sepertinya tempat ini cocok" Kata Naruto sambil melihat lapangan yang ada di depannya.

"sekarang buat satu bunshin" perintah Kurama kepada Naruto

"bunshin ya ? Aku pernah membaca scroll jutsu kage bunshin tapi aku belum pernah memperaktekannya"

"kalau begitu praktekan sekarang"mendengar ucapan Kurama Naruto hanya mengangguk

Naruto pun berkosentrasi dan mmembuat satu segel "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"

POOF

Muncul satu bunshin naruto dengan sempurna tanpa cacat sedikit pun. Melihat jurusnya berhasil naruto pun gembira padahal dia baru mencoba sekali tetapi sudah berhasil. Saat bunshin Naruto membuka matanya itu membuat Naruto terkejut. Warna mata bunshinnya berwarna merah , kukunya memanjang dan dia memiliki gigi taring. Padahal tadi bunshinnya tidak seperti ini.

"ini aku Naruto"Ucap bunshin Naruto karna melihat muka terkejut naruto,sekarang bunshin naruto sedang dirasuki oleh kurama.

"suara itu… apa itu kau Kurama?"

"hhmm… Aku telah merasuki bunshinmu…. Baiklah mari kita mulai latihannya, aku akan menjadikanmu kuat. Aku tidak mau kalau biju terkuat mempunyai host yang sangat lemah itu membuatku malu"

"sebagai pemanasan kau harus shit-up,push-up,back-up sebanyak 300 kali dan lari 10 kali keliling lapangan"Kata Kurama setelah itu dia merapal segel "Gravity Seal" ucap Kurama saat sudah selesai merapal segel.

**BRUUK**

Naruto tiba-tiba saja jatuh tersujut di tanah "ke-kenapa tu-tubuhku terasa berat se-sekali"ujar naruto sambil berusaha untuk bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"aku telah menambah gravitasi di sekitar sini menjadi 10 kali lipat, setiap kali latihan aku akan menambahnya 3 kali lipat jadi untuk latihan besok menjadi 23 kali lipat. Ini semua untuk melatih fisikmu Naruto, pemanasannya di mulai dari sekarang" Jelas Kurama

Setelah 3 kali mencoba berdiri akhirnya Naruto bisa berdiri juga"ha-ha'i"

Naruto pun mencoba unuk berlari walaupun berat , setiap kali naruto melangkahkan kakinya tanah yang di pijaknya menjadi retak.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Di tempat lain tiba-tiba saja muncul lubang bewarna hitam sebesar orang dewasa dan dari lubang itu muncul seorang anak laki-laki berumur 7 tahun, setelah itu lubang itu menghilang.<p>

**Kazuki pov**

Aku memaksakan untuk membuka mataku, sedikit demi sedikit cahaya mulai mesuk melalui mataku. Hal yang pertama kali yang kurasakan adalah kepala ku sakit. Dan aneh nya sekarang aku berada di tempat tidur tapi aku yakin kalau ini bukan tempat tidurku karna aku seingatku tadi aku tersedot oleh lubang hitam dan aku yakin kalau tadi itu bukan mimpi.

**Kazuki pov end**

"i-i-ittai ke-kepalaku"ringis seorang bocah laki-laki sedang memegangin kepalanya yang kita ketahui dia bernama Kazuki Hihara, kazuki baru saja bangun dari pingsannya.

"lebih baik kau isirahat saja lagi"kata seorang pria dewasa

Kazuki pun melihat ke asal suara tadi"tidak perlu dan si-siapa kau ? apa kau seorang samurai ? atau kau kamen rider ?"Tanya Kazuki penasaran karna melihat pakaian pria di depannya yang aneh menurutnya.

Mendengar perkataan kazuki pria tadi tertawa "hahahaha….. apaan tuh kamen rider hahahaha… baru kali ini aku tertawa seperti ini hahahaha….."

"apanya yang lucu ? cepat jawab pertaanku"kata kazuki dengan muka datar

"kamen rider itu hahaha nama yang aneh aku juga baru dengar. Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Rikudou sennin orang-orang memanggilku begitu dan aku bukan samurai, juga bukan kamen rider hahahaha aku adalah seorang ninja terkuat sepanjang sejarah"ujar rikudou sennin sambil tertawa saat menyebutkan kamen rider.

Kazuki yang mendengar itu sweatdrop di tambah shock berat "n-ni-ninja t-terkuat s-sepanjanng sejarah ? apa kau serius ?"Tanya kazuki gagap karna terkejut tidak percaya kalau orang yang di depannya adalah seorang ninja.

"tentu saja bocah , apa kau tau ? akulah yang menciptakan dunia ninja."

"kalau kau yang menciptakan dunia ninja berarti kau sudah tua bahkan mungkin kau sudah mati. Tapiii…. Kenapa kau masih terlihat muda seperti pria berumur 23 tahun ? KAU MAU MEMBOHONGIKU YA ? jangan mentang-mentang aku anak kecil bisa kau bohongi, mana ada jaman skarang ada ninja. walaupun ada mereka hanya ninja bohongan"kata kazuki sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada nya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Rikudou sennin yang melihat kazuki hanya tersenyum karna dia tau kalau kazuki berasal dari dimensi lain. 'ternyata dia pintar juga, ku kira dia akan langsung percaya karna kupikir dia tadi itu orang idiot hehehe…' pikir rikudou

"ada satu alasan kenapa aku masih hidup. Kalau kau tidak pecaya kalau aku ini ninja akan aku buktikan"Rikudou pun membuat satu segel "kage bunshin no jutsu"

Poof poof poof poof poof

Muncul 5 bunshin rikudou sennin. Kazuki yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya dia tidak percaya ternyata pria yang di depannya memang ninja sungguhan.

"bagaimana sekarang apa kau percaya ? kalau kau masih tidak percaya aku bisa menunjukan jurusku yang lain padamu"Tawar rikudou

"ti-tidak perlu, kau bisa menunjukannya padaku nanti Rikudou-san. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya ini di mana dan di jaman mana ? Bagaimana kau bisa hidup kalau kau yang menciptakan dunia ninja, seharusnya kau sudah tua dan yang pastinya mati kalau ini di jamanku. Dan beberapahal yang aku tau bahwa sekarang aku bukan berada di jamanku."Ujar kazuki sambil melihat ke arah rikudou sennin

"Alasan pertama pakaianmu sangat aneh, aku tidak pernah melihat pakaian seperti itu sebelumnya. Alasan yang kedua matamu, mtamu aneh dan juga unik aku tidak pernah melihat orang di jamanku mempunyai mata seperti pola riak air, semua orang dijamanku rata-rata mempunyai mata berwarna hitam dan cokelat dan yang mempunyai mata berwarna lain sepertiku jarang aku jumpai aku yakin itu. Yang ke tiga aku tau pasti bahwa jurus yang rikudou-san gunakan tadi bukan trik, entah kenapa aku bisa merasakannya, merasakan sesuatu yang entah apa itu akupun tidak tau. Kalau ninja di jamanku semuanya bohongan semua jurus ninjanya hanya trik murahan" Kata kazuki sambil memegang dagunya. Rikudou yang melihat kazuki tersenyum.

"baiklah… Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya bocah.." perkataan rikudou langsung di potong oleh kazuki

"Kazuki. Kazuki Hihara" potong kazuki dengan cepat

"baiklah kazuki aku akan menjelaskannya kepadamu. Sekarang kita berada di dunia hampa, atau lebih tepatnya kita berada di perbatasan antara dunia orang hidup dan dunia orang mati. Sekarang kau berada di jaman ninja atau era shinobi"rikudou berhenti berbicara sebentar

"ninja ya" ucap kazuki pelan sambil tersenyum tipis 'jadi ini benar-benar berada di dunia ninja. Kalau boleh aku simpulkan lubang yang menghisapku tadi berarti adalah lubang di mensi, ternyata Kami-sama mendengarkan ku tadi. Arigatou Kami-sama'pikir kazuki sambil tersenyum.

"dan sebenarnya aku sudah mati di dunia shinobi tapi. Kami-sama menghidupkanku kembali di dunia hampa tapi dengan syarat tidak boleh pergi dari dunia hampa. Kalau aku mau pergi aku harus minta izin dulu dengannya. Kami-sama juga menyuruh ku menjaga dunia hampa. Selain itu aku juga di berikan kekuatan oleh kami-sama. Aku bisa membuat yang tiada menjadi ada tapi itu terbatas aku tidak bisa menghidupkan orang mati atapun membuat gunung aku tidak bisa membuat hal yang mustahil manusia buat. Tapi aku bisa bisa merubah matamu, rambutmu, dan ini sebagai contohnya" rikudou pun menjentikan jarinya 'TEK' dan di tangan rikudou pun muncul segelas jus jeruk "apa kau mau kazuki?" tawar rikudou tapi kazuki diam saja.

Kazuki yang mendengarkan perkataan rikudou sennin kalau sekarang dia berada di dunia hampa menjadi shok berat. Yang membuat dia shock adalah pekataan kalau dia sudah mati dan dihidupkan kembali oleh kami-sama di dunia hampa 'apa aku sudah mati dan apa aku di hidupkan kembali?'pikir kazuki

"ja-jadi kau bilang tadi ini adalah dunia orang hidup dan orang mati, be-berarti sekarang apa aku berada di antara hidup dan mati atau aku sudah mati dan di hidupkan kembali seperi dirimu rikudou-san?"Tanya kazuki, rikudou sennin menggelengkan kepalanya

"tidak… kau masih hidup, dan kalau kau sudah mati untuk apa aku menolongmu dasar baka"kata Rikudou sennin sambil menyedot jus jeruknya dengan pipet melingkar 'ssllllrrrruuuupppp' "aaahhhh enaknya"

"siiaall..! Kukira aku sudah mati, kalau aku sudah mati aku pasti bisa bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku"kata kazuki. Rikudou sennin yang mendengarkan perkataan kazuki tadi kaget.

"apa yang kau katakan? seharusnya kau bersyukur karna kau masih hidup bukanya berkata seperti itu. Kami-sama pasti mempunyai alasan kenapa kau masih tetap hidup sampai sekarang, apa kau mau menjadi sepertiku ? tinggal sendirian di dunia hampa dan tidak bisa kemana-mana ?… Sekarang ceritakan semunya kepadaku tentang dirimu dan bagaimana kau bisa kemari?"ujar rikudou sennin sedikit marah akan perkataan kazuki tadi

Kazuki lalu menceritakan semua tentang dirinya. Tentang ke dua orang tuanya, tentang kawan -kawannya yang sangat dia benci, dan tentang bagaiman dia bisa kesini. Rikudou sennin mendengar cerita kazuki hanya manggut-manggut saja. Dia tidak kaget sama sekali tentang kehidupan kazuki yang di jauhi oleh teman-temanya itu karna rikudou sennin sudah sering mendengarnya dari orang lain atau melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dan sekali duakali dia tertawa mendengar cerita tentang kazuki kalau ada yang lucu.

"apa kau tidak bisa memaafkan teman-temanmu? Setiap orangkan wajib untuk mendapatkan kesempatan ke-2"ujar rikudou sennin dengan muka datar

"aku tidak tau, dan yang jelas aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka lagi, aku tidak ingin kembali lagi ke sana"

"hhhaaaahhhh…. Aku tidak menyagka bahwa kami-sama mengabulkan doamu untuk pergi meninggalkan duniamu yang kau bilang sangat menyebalkan itu , entah apa yang di pikirkan Kami-sama" kata rikudou sambil menghela nafas danmelihat kazuki yang menunduk .

"rikudou-san"panggil kazuki sambil melihat kearah rikudou dan dijawab dengan "hm" oleh rikudou sennin

"apa kau bisa membawaku ke dunia shinobi ?" Tanya kazuki dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh rikudou sennin

"tentu saja aku bisa, apa kau mau kesana ? kalau kau ke sana aku yakin kau akan mati dalam waktu 1 jam bahkan mungkin kurang dari 1 jam, dunia shinobi ini sangat kejam kazuki berbeda dengan duniamu. Bahkan kau tidak memiliki kemampuan apa-apa untuk melindingi dirimu"jelas rikudou kepada kazuki , kazuki yang mendengar itu menundukan kepalanya karna yang di bilang rikudou sennin mungkin benar.

"mungkin yang kau bilang benar aku tidak mempunyai kemampuan apa-apa. Dan kau bilang tadi kau adalah ninja terkuat sepanjang sejarah berarti kau sangat hebat. Apa kau mau melatihku agar aku bisa melindungi diriku dan juga aku pasti akan membuat keadilan di dunia shinobi?" Tanya kazuki sambil memasang muka memohon, rikudou yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas panjang 'lagi pula aku harus menurunkan kemampuanku kepada seseorang kelihatannya kazuki orang yang tepat, mungkin ini tujuan Kami-sama membawa kazuki ke dunia hampa untuk ku latih'pikir rikudou sennin

"baiklah-baiklah tapi untuk menjadi ninja kau harus mempunyai chakra, sedangkan kau tidak memiliki chakra"kata rikudou sambil melihat kearah perut kazuki, tiba-tiba saja muka rikudou sennin menjadi terkejut. Kazuki yang melihat itu muka rikudou menjadi kebingungan.

"eh a-ada apa rikudou-san?"

"ini aneh sekali ? jelas-jelas aku tadi tidak melihat atau merasakan chakra didalam tubuhmu. Tapi tiba-tiba aku melihat sedikit cakra di dalam tubuhmu , dan semakin lama chakra itu semakin banyak. Baru kali ini aku melihat kejadian seperti ini. "Kata Rikudou dengan muka terkejut 'tidak salah lagi, sepertinya kami-sama memintaku untuk melatihnya menjadi seorang ninja. Tapi apa tujuan kami-sama sebanarnya ya, apa jalur takdir kazuki sudah di ubah oleh Kami-sama kalau tidak pastinya jalur takdir akan berantahkan dan masa depan pastinya akan berubah?' pikir rikudou

"benarkah begitu ? berarti aku sebentar lagi akan menjadi ninja yuuuhhhuuu"kata kazuki kegirangan di atas tempat tidur, rikudou tertawa karna melihat tingkah kazuki

"hahhahaha….. sudah-sudah kazuki, sebelum aku melatihmu ada yang ingin aku berikan kepadamu pejamkan matamu" suruh rikudou sennin ,

Kazuki langsung memejamkan ke 2 matanya. Rikudou sennin langsung mendekati kazuki dan meletakan kedua letapak tangannya di mata kazuki lalu rikudou membacakan beberapa mantra. Setelah itu dia menyuruh kazuki membuka matanya.

"ada apa dengan mataku ? sepertinya ada yang aneh"ucap kazuki sambil mengucek-ngucek ke dua matanya. Rikudou yang melihat itu tertawa

"hahahahaha… coba lihat kesini kazuki"perintah rikudou, kazuki pun langsung melihat kearah rikudou dan kazuki pun terkejut.

"a-apa i-itu yang mengalir dan berwarna biru-biru di tubuhmu Ri-rikudou-san?" Tanya kazuki penasaran saat dia melihat ada aliran berwarna biru di tubuh rikudou sennin.

"itu lah yang di namakan cakra, aku telah merubah matamu. Sekarang matamu sama sepertiku kazuki"ujar rikudou. *Kazuki disini juga mempunyai saringan*

"APAAA…. Ma-mata rubyku yang indah diganti dengan mata aneh yang sama sepertimu rikudou-san….? AKU TIDAK TERIMA AKU KAN HANYA INGIN KAU MELATIHKU BUKANYA MERUBAH MATAKUU YANG INDAH ITU" kazuki berteriak kepada rikudou sennin sambil memberikan deathglare karna sudah merubah matanya. Rikudou yang melihat itu sweatdrop bukanya senang karna mempunyai mata legendaris rinnegan tapi dia malah marah-marah. Rikudo yang melihat kazuki menepuk keningnya dia lupa kalau kazuki kan tidak tau tentang mata rinnegan.

"BAKA… kau tenang saja matamu bisa kembali seperti semula" jelas rikudou sennin sedikit berteriak dan menekankan kata 'BAKA', kazuki yang dari tadi menyumpahi rikudou sennin jadi ter diam sesaat.

"eh… be-benarkah?"Tanya kazki dan dijawab dengan naggukan oleh rikdou sennin "kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi ?"

"kau dari tadi taunya hanya marah-marah saja bukannya kau bertanya baik-baik kepadaku . Rikudou-san apa mataku bisa kembali seperti semula? Jika kau bertanya begitu aku pasti akan menjawabnya dngan baik-baik! sekarang aku ini senseimu sopanlah sedikit kalau tidak aku tidak akan melatihmu"ucap rikudou sambil memberikan death glare kepada kazuki. Kazuki yang merasakan death glare rikudou sennin keringat netes dari dahinya karna ketakutan.

"ha-ha'I ri-rikudou-sensei" 'apa i-ini death glare seoran ninja terkuat sepanjang sejarah ?... Sangat mengerikan'pikir Kazuki

"dan sebelum aku melatihmu lebih baik kau membaca-baca buku dulu di perpustakaanku agar kau tau lebih banyak tentang dunia ninja"sambil berjalan pergi

"ha-ha'I sensei.. Sensei bagaiman cara merubah mataku kemali?"panggil Kazuki sebelm Rikudou sennin pergi .

"soal itu gampang nanti ku kasih tau, lebih baik kau keperpustakaanku yang ada dilantai atas, tiga hari lagi aku akan melatihmu jadi bersiap-siaplah"kata rikudou sennin sambil mengeluarkan evil smile nya menghadap kearah kazuki 'hehehe… bersiap-siaplah kazuki aku akan menjadikanmu kuat. Dan pastinya kau akan mendapatkan latihan yang berat dariku. Sepertinya aku aakan puas .. ..'

Kazuki yang melihat evil smile rikudou meneguk ludah nya 'glek' 'matilah aku ! aku bisa merasakan bahwa aku nantinya bukannya dilatih olehnya. Tapi aku merasakan bahwa aku akan di siksa. Kami-sama tolong bantu kazuki semoga latihannya tidak yang extrim-extrim, kazuki janji akan menjadi anak yang baik setelah ini kalau Kami-sama mengabulkan doa kazuki' pikir kazuki sambil berdoa di dalam hati.

CUT

* * *

><p>Saya cuman bercanda<p>

*bagai mana denganku? di cerita ini aku yang menentukan nasibmu bukan Kami-sama saja huff.. authornya ngambek./ aku hanya percaya pada kami-sama uthor/ kita lihat saja nanti aku patikan kau akan bersujud di depanku untuk meminta maaf/ aku terima tantanganmu author-dobe/dasar TEME/BAKA/PERVERT/AKUMA/YAOI/NANII? Baka aku ini masih normal Dasarrr, sudahlah lebih baik kita lanjutkan syutingnya/hhmmm*

KAMERA ACTION

Maaf para readers atas pertengkaran kecil tadi baiklah kita lanjut ceritanya

* * *

><p><strong>SKIP TIME<strong>

3 tahun kemudian di dunia shinobi

Semilir angin berhembus dengan kencangnya mengakibatkan dedaunan dan beberapa ranting jatuh dari pohonnya. Namun jika kita lihat dengan baik-baik ternyata angin yang kencang tadi bukan karna factor musim maupun cuaca, tetapi karna seorang pemuda berambut kuning dan bermata biru sebiru lautan dan seindah langit itu sedang melatih jurusnya.

**BLAARR DUAAR**

"hah.. hah.. hah.. hah.. KUSSO padahal sedikit lagi, baiklah akan aku lakukan sekali lagi"Naruto pun bangkit dari tidurnya lalu naruto membuat dua bunshin setelah itu naruto yang asli mengarahkan telapak tangannya keatas.

Di telapak tangan naruto muncul pusaran berwarna biru yang besar "Cho Odama Rasengan"setelah itu ke dua bunshin naruto mengarah kan kedua telapak tangannya kearah rasengan naruto yang asli. Odama rasengan yang naruto buat sedikit demi sedikit membentuk sebuah suriken 'sedikit lagi' pikir naruto

"yap berhasil" 'poof' kedua bunshin naruto menghilang "Fuuton : Cho Odama Rasengan Rasen Surik.."

**DUUAARRRR BLARRRRR**,

tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara petir, padahal di langit tidak ada awan hitam. Suara petir itu langsung mengagetkan naruto dan naruto juga ke hilangan kendali atas jurus barunya dan membuat rasengan di tangannya meledak. Naruto terpental cukup jauh akibat ledakan dari jurus barunya untung kekkai yang dia buat tidak hancur.

"kusso… dasar petir sialan padahal aku tadi mau mengetes seberapa hebat jurus baruku, tapi sepertinya sudah tidak perlu karna aku sudah merasakannya sendiri" kata naruto sambil meringis kesakitan karna terkena jurus barunya sendiri.

"naruto apa kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya kurama melalui pikiran

"kalau kubilang tidak, itu berarti aku berbohong padamu kurama, tolong sembuhkan lukaku kurama ini sakit sekali" ucap naruto sambil meringis kesakitan

"baiklah naruto"kurama lalu mengalirkan cakranya ketubuh naruto. luka-luka pada tubuh naruto sedikit demi sekit mulai sembuh tanpa bekas "naruto aku merasakan bahwa petir tadi sepertinya bukan petir biasa"

"kau benar kurama aku juga merasakannya, aku akan mengeceknya"naruto lalu berjalan kearah tempat petir tadi menyambar.

Di tempat lain di dalam hutan kematian yang tidak jauh jaraknya dari tempat naruto berada. Muncul lubang hitam atau boleh ku sebut lubang dimensi. Dari dalam lubang itu keluar anak laki-laki seumuran dengan naruto .

TAP

Anak laki-laki itu memiliki rambut berwarna kuning cerah dan matanya berwarna merah darah. Dia memakai t-shirt kuning dan jaket berwarna merah jaketnya tidak di kancing sehingga baju dalamnya kelihatan. Dia juga memakai celana jeans berwarna merah di atas mata kaki dan sandal ninja berwarna biru.

"dasar sensei sialan enak saja dia menendang bokongku seenak jidatnya" kata kazuki sambil memaki senseinya.

**Flashback on**

3 tahun kemudian di dunia hampa. Ternyata permohonan kazuki kepada Kami-sama tidak terkabulkan. Selama 3 tahun ini dia dilatih dengan sangat keras. Push-up 2000 kali dengan satu tangan menggunakan jempol, shit-up 1500 kali bergantung dipohon dan dibawah pohon terdapat kayu yang runcing-runcing mengarah ke atas. Dan masih banyak lagi latihan yang extrim-extrim yang di berikan oleh rikudou sennin. Tetapi latihan yang di berikan oleh rikudou membuahkan hasil yang sangat memuaskan. Di dunia hampa yang tenang ini terdapat dua manusia yang sedang berbicara di tempat latihan. Kedua manusia itu adalah rikudou sennin dan kazuki hihara.

"apa kau yakin mau pergi sekarang?"Tanya rikdou dengan muka serius dan jiwab dengan anggukan oleh kazuki "haaaahhhh…. Baiklah kazuki aku akan membawamu ke dunia shinobi tepatnya ke desa konoha. Di konoha nanti kau akan bertemu dengan seorang anak bernama uzumaki naruto dia adalah rengkarnasiku dia juga jinchuriki Kyuubi . Bertemanlah dengannya dia itu sangat kesepian"

Kazuki yang endengar perkataan rikudou sedikit shock "a apa dia hebat?"Tanya kazuki

"tentu saja, aku juga sudah memberian dia doujutsu saringan dan rinnegan"

Mendengar perkataan rikudou sennin kazuki menjadi bersemangat karna dia akan mendapatkan rival yang hebat. "itu bagus. Setelah sampai di sana aku akan mengajaknya bertarung"

"hm" rikudou pun merapal segel setelah selesai tiba-tiba saja ada petir yang mennyambar dan muncul lubang berwarna hitam

"terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau ajarkan ke padaku sensei"ujar kazki sambil membungkuk 90 derajat kepada rikudou sennin

"sama-sama kazuki, dan aku minta maaf karna sudah melatihmu sangat keras dan sangat berbahaya"

"tidak apa-apa sensei. Karna latihan yang kau berikan aku sudah menjadi kuat seperti yang sekarang ini"

"ya ya ya dan sekarang pergilah lubang dimensinya mulai mengecil"

"sekali lagi terima uuuuwwwaaaaa…."belum ssempat kazuki menyelesaikan kata-katanya pantatnya sudah di tending oleh rikudou sennin kearah lubang dimensi

"GOMEN NE KAZUKI KALAU TIDAK KUTENDANG KAU LUBANGNYA AKAN TERTUTUP HAHAHAHA…" teriak rikudou sennin sambil tertawa 'itu adalah kenang-kenangan dariku, jaga dirimu baik-baik kazuki'

**Flashback oof**

Kazuki lalu melihat keselilingnya yang dia lihat hanya lah pepohonan yang tumbuh tinggi dan lebat. Tiba-tiba kazuki merasakan cakra seseorang yang mendekat kearahnya. Dia lalu melihat kebelakang dan di belakangnya terdapatanak laki-laki seumuran dengannya. Rambutnya berwarna kuning mataya berwarna biru dan bajunya compang camping kazuki yang melihat anak itu langsung mendekatinya.

"kau siapa?"Tanya keduanya (naruto dan kazuki)

"kau duluan yang jawab kuning"kata keduanya lagi 'kuning' pikir naruto dan kazuki. Keduanya lalu menepuk jidatnya karna lupa kalau rambutnya juga berwarna kuning.

"aku Kazuki Hihara… kalau kau siapa kumis kucing?"Tanya kazuki sambil mengejek naruto

"namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dasar mata darah"

't idak kusangka aku langsung berjumpa dengannya, sepertinya dia habis latihan kalau begitu aku akan mengajak bertarungnya kapan-kapan saja'pikir kazuki "Uzumaki naruto jinchuriki Kyuubi No Yoko dan juga rengkarnasi dari Rikudou sennin"kata kazuki santai

Naruto ang mendengar perkataan kazuki shock "da-darimana kau tau kalau aku rengkarnasi Rikudou sennin?"Tanya naruto penasaran

"hhhaaaahhhh.. ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang bagaimana kalau kita kerumahmu dulu naruto. Dan kau tenang saja aku bukan orang jahat aku ini temanmu dan Rikudou sennin adalah senseiku"jawab Kazuki. Naruto menjadi tambah shock bahwa kenyataannya orang yang di depannya adalah murid dari rikudou sennin.

"baiklah kazuki kita kerumahku, tapi setelah sampai di sana kau harus menceritakan semuanya kepadaku"

"tentu saja nauto setelah aku menceritakan semunya kepadamu. Giliran kau yang harus bercerita semuanya tentangmu bagaimana ?apa kau setuju?"Tanya kazuki dan di jawa dengan anggukan oleh naruto. Naruto langsung sunshin ke rumahnya atau lebih tepatnya ke apatemennya dan diikuti oleh kazuki.

Selama tiga tahun ini naruto juga di latih oleh kurama dengan sangat -up 300 kali,shit-up 300 kali dan yang lainya, ditambah dengan tekanan gravitasi menjadi 50 kali lipat. Beruntung kurama hanya bisa membuat tekanan gravitasi menjadi 50 kali lipat tidak lebih tidak kurang . kalau tidak kurama pasti akan menambahkan 3 kali lipat tekanan gravitasi di setiap mau latihan. Bisa kebayang kalau latihan dengan tekanan gravitasi 100 kali lipat? Bisa-bisa setiap naruto melangkah tanah yang naruto pijak akan berlubang dalam. Naruto juga sudah menguasai banyak jutsu. Sifatnya juga sudah berubah menjadi lebih dewasa sifat idiotnya juga sudah mulai hilang.

Begitu pun dengan kazuki. Selama tiga tahun ini dia juga sudah menguasai banyak jutsu. Sama seperti naruto sifatnya juga sudah berubah menjadi lebih dewasa. Padahal umur mereka masih 10 tahun tapi sifat mereka sudah seperti umur 17 tahun. Mereka berdua tidak dingin seperti uciha sasuke. Mereka berdua baik, kalau orang itu baik juga kepada mereka.

**To Be Continue**

Haaaaaaahhhhhhhhh mendoukusai akirnya selesai juga chapter 2. Saya minta maaf kalau chapter 2 ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang readers pikirkan. Jika ada kritik, saran dan ide mohon di tulis di review atau pm ke penulis.


	3. Chapter 3

**naruto and Kazuki is justice**

**Disclaimer:Naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto, kalau ada yang bilang Naruto punya saya. Itu yang bilang berarti orang gilak gak usah di dengerin**

**Warning : oc, ooc, typo, geje, banyak percakapan, alur gak jeles, pokoknya lengkaplah**

**Naruto x …..**

**Kazuki x …..**

Tanya jawab

Q : Kenapa Kazuki lebih kuat dari naruto? kalau kayak gini Kazuki yang godlike sedangkan Narutoo strong.

A : memang sih kazuki lebih kuat dari naruto, tapi itu hanya sementara saja gan kalian tenang saja naruto pasti nanti lebih kuat dari Kazuki kok.

Q : Apa naruto nanti pergi dari Konoha ?

A : itu masih rahasia sobat, kalau mau tau ikutin jalan ceritanya hehehe…

Q : bagaimana bentuk MS Naruto dan Kazuki ?

A : Jawabannya ada di chapter ini .

Q : Apa saja jurus MS Kazuki ?

A : Koto Amatsukami, Amaterasu, Susano, juga beberapa genjusu ciptaan saya. Kalau sobat mau tahu ikutin cerita saya hehehe…

**saya bilang di chapter 2 bahwa sifat naruto dan kazuki sudah seperti anak remaja 17 tahun. Tangan saya pasti tergelincir pas saya ngetik. Itu memang benar tapi sifat itu muncul jarang-jarang hehehe… :D, yang pasti nya di cerita saya naruto dan kazuki gak pendiam dan secuek sasuke lihat ja critanya….**

**Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur anda.**

**Kamera action**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Di ruangan kecil eh.. Tepatnya diruang tamu apartemen Naruto terdapat dua manusia yang sedang mengobrol siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto dan Kazuki. *Apa apartemen Naruto ada ruang tamunya ? Author kurang tahu authorkan gak pernah masuk kerumah Naruto hehehe..*. Mereka sudah dari tadi mengorol tepatnya saat mereka berdua sampai di apartemen Naruto. Kazuki menjelaskan semuanya dari awal kenapa dia bisa sampai di Konoha dan Naruto mendengarkan ceritanya Kazuki dengan baik.

"Jadi kau akan tinggal di mana Kazuki?"Tanya Naruto

"kalau diijinkan apa aku boleh tinggal di apartemenmu Naruto ? Itu kalau kau mengijin.." belum sempat Kazuki menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah memotongnya duluan.

"tantu saja aku mengijinkannya Kazuki, kau boleh tinggal di apartemenku selama yang kau mau. Kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik. Akhirnya aku tidak sendirian lagi mimpi apa ya aku semalam ?" kata Naruto senang, karna akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan teman juga. Di tambah lagi teman barunya akan tinggal bersamanya di apartemaennya. Naruto hari ini benar-benar sangat senang karna dia tidak akan sendirian lagi.

"hahaha…. Arigatou Naruto. Sepertinya kau senang sekali, kalau boleh aku tebak apa aku ini teman pertamamu ?"Tanya Kazuki

Mendengar pertanyaan Kazuki raut muka Naruto menjadi sedikit murung"ya" hening sesaat "kau adalah teman pertamaku Kazuki, aku benar-benar sangat senang hari ini akhirnya kami-sama memberikan aku teman juga. Selama 10 tahun ini aku selalu sendirian. Aku selalu dihina, dikucilkan, bahkan hampir dibunuh. Aku tidak mempunyai teman yang sebaya denganku. Temanku hanya Hokage-jiji, Teuchi-jiji, ayame-nee-chan, dan kyuubi saja. Kau masih beruntung Kazuki karna kau masih bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya kasih sayang dari seorang ibu dan ayah tidak sepertiku. Aku hanya hidup sebatang kara, dari aku kecil hokage-jijilah yang merawatku bahkan aku tidak tau bagaimana wajah ibuku. Kalau wajah ayahku aku sudah tau dia adalah Hokage ke 4" cerita Naruto sambil menundukan wajahnya . 'ternyata masih ada orang yang hidupnya lebih menderita dariku. Seharusnya aku tidak mengeluh padahal hidup naruto jauh lebih susah dariku tapi aku sudah menyerah. Aku harus bisa seperti Naruto.. kau hebbat naruto' pikir kazuki.

"Ayahmu adalah seorang Hokage keempat, memangnya siapa Hokage ke-4 di Konoha Naruto?"Tanya Kazuki penasaran

"aku diberitahu oleh kurama eh.. maksudku kyuubi, dia adalah Namikaze Minato dia juga di juluki dengan julukan Yellow Flash karna kecepatannya dalam bertarung. Dan saat dia menghilang dia meninggalkan kilatan berwarna kuning. Sedangkan ibuku Uzumaki Khusina Si Habanero Merah. Aku tau wajah ayahku dari patung Hokage tapi aku ingin melihat secara langsung wajah ayah dan ibuku yaah walaupun dalam mimpi"kata Naruto sambil menatap kazuki.

"itu pasti naruto. suatu saat kau pasti bisa melihat wajah kedua orang tuamu." Hening lag isesaat

"Naruto…" panggil kazuki. Naruto yang di panggil melihat kearah kazuki

" Apa kau tidak bisa memaafkan mereka maksudku para penduduk konoha ? yaaa… setiap orangkan wajib mendapatkan kesempatan ke 2" Tanya Kazuki sambil tersenyum 'ya.. setidaknya itulah yang di katakan oleh sensei kepadaku dulu' batin Kazuki .

"aku tidak tahu kazuki, yang jelas hatiku bilang kalau aku harus membalas perbuatan mereka" jawab naruto sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Kazuki yang melihat naruto menundukan kepalanya berfikir kalau naruto itu sama sepertinya.

'aku tau naruto pasti hatimu yang lain berkata sebaliknya sama sepertiku dulu. Aku sudah melupakan masa lalu ku, tidak ada gunanya juga kalau aku melihat ke masa laluku terus. Sensei ku bilang lupakan masa lalumu dan pikirkan apa yang akan kau lakukan di masa depan. Meskipun dia kadang-kadang menyebalkan tapi aku sangat menghormatinya. Aku berfikir di masa depan nanti aku akan menjadi ke adilan dan melindungi oaring yang berharga bagiku' pikir Kazuki.

Kkrrryyuuuuuukkk

Terdengar suara perut kelaparan dari Kazuki. "hahaha… naruto apa kau punya makanan?"Tanya kazuki sambil tertawa canggung. Naruto melihat kazuki yang mengelus-ngelus perutnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala .

"kebetulan aku juga mulai lapar. Bagaimana kalau kau ku teraktir ramen terenak di desa konoha"tawar naruto dan yang pasti kazuki langsung menganggukkan kepalanya karna dia sudah sangat lapar. Makan apa saja pun jadilah asalkan jangan makan beracun. Sekarang hanya itu yang ada di kepala kazuki.

SKIP TIME beberapa menit kemudian di dalam apartemen naruto

"KUSSO.. aku bisa mati kelaparan kalau seperti ini" ujar kazuki kesal samil memasang muka murung. Naruto yang melihat kazuki memasang muka murung karna dia lapar menghela napas.

"begitu juga dengan aku dari jam 6 pagi tadi aku belum makan sampai sekarang jam setengah 6 sore, mungkin beberapa detik lagi aku akan mati"ujar naruto sedikit bercanda

"jadi kita akan makan apa naruto ?" Tanya kazuki sambil memegangi perutnya dan berjalan kearah kulkas naruto untuk mencari makanan.

"aku tidak tau kazuki aku tidak punya uang. Kalau makan di ramen ichiraku aku bisa ngutang dulu" jawab Naruto sambil tidur di kursi dan melihat kazuki yang berjalan ke kulkasnya

Kazuki yang membuka kulkas naruto melihat sekotak susu langsung saja di minum olehnya. Naruto yang melihat kazuki meminum susunya ketawa-ketawa.

"hahahaha… kazuki baka susu itu sudah basi tahu hahaha.." Tawa naruto sambil memegangi perutnya. 'BRRUUUSS' kazuki yang lagi meminum susu tadi langsung di semburnya. Lalu dengan cepat ia melihat tanggal kadaluarsa yang ada di kotak susu itu. Setelah itu ia langsung melempar kotak susu tadi kearah naruto yang masih tertawa'CLETAAK'.

Kotak susu tadi sukses mendarat di kepala Naruto"i-itaii… KENAPA KAU MELEMPARKU"kata Naruto Marah sambil memegangi kepalanya

"DAN KENAPA JUGA KAU TIDAK BILANG-BILANG KALAU SUSUMU ITU SUDAH BASI, LAGIAN KENAPA KAU MENYIMPAN SUSU BASI ITU DI KULKASMU"balas kazuki Kesal sambil berteriak.

"SALAHMU SENDIRI KENAPA KAU TIDAK TANYA ? KAZU MAU CARI MATI YA?"

"KAU MENANTANGKU ?"

"KALAU IYA KENAPA RUPANYA"

"AYO KAU AKAN KU LAYAN.." 'kkrryyuukK' "i-ittai pe-perutku.. Naruto kamar mandimu di mana ?" Tanya Kazuki panik karna perutnya tiba-tiba saja sakit mungkin efek dari susu basi tadi.

"ada di.." belu selasai naruto ngomong. Kazuki yang melihat kamar mandi naruto langsung lari secepat kilat ke sana. Dan langsung membanting pintu kamar mandi naruto 'BRAK' 'ada-ada saja dia Kazuki… Baru beberapa jam yang lalu kami jumpa tapi aku sudah merasakan tali persahabatan di antara kami. Aku merasa kalau aku sangat cocok berteman dengannya?' batin naruto.

Ke esokan harinya jam 07.00 pagi. Kini terlihat dua orang bocah berumur 10 tahun yang sedang terkapar di kasur masing-masing. Mereka memegangi perutnya masing-masing sambil bergumam yang tidak jelas. Dan juga perut mereka sedari tadi selalu mengeluarkan suara berisik yang tidak enak di dengar.

'**KRRYYYUUUUKK**'

**Cut**

('kenapa aku sial terus? Ini pasti kutukan karna aku melawan author-sama dan tidak percaya kalau dia yang mengatur nasibku juga… Author-sama aku minta ampun tolong beri aku makan, kau tidak tau apa kalau aku ini sangat lapar'kata kazuki sedikit kesal/ 'hahaha… akhirnya kau minta ampun juga kazuki no baka. Baiklah-baiklah kau akan ku ampunin, sebentar lagi aku akan memberimu makanan kau tanang saja hahaha…' kata author sambil tertawa geje/ 'arigatou Author-sama'/ 'sudah-sudah lanjut sutingnya sana/)

**Camera Action**

"Aku tidak tahan lagi gara-gara kelaparan aku tidak bisa tidur"kata Kazuki sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartement Naruto.

"kau mau keemana Kazuki?"Tanya Naruto

"aku mau mencari makanan"

"baiklah aku juga mau ikut"

Saat sampai di depan pintu Kazuki langsung membuka pintu aparement Naruto dengan cepat. 'clek' Tapi saat pintu sudah terbuka di balik pintu ternyata ada seorang anbu yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Naruto. Kazuki yang melihat orang bertopeng di depannya alisnya sebelah kirinya berkedut-kedut.

"kau itu sudah besar, kenapa kau masih memakai topeng segala. Kau mau menjadi kamen rider ya ?" kata Kazuki dengan polosnya. Sedangkan Naruto dan anbu tadi di bikin sweatdrop oleh kazuki.

"aku ini seorang anbu. Seorang anbu harus menutupi identitasnya masing-masing makanya aku mmenggunakan topeng ini bocah"jelas anbu itu.

"kau membuat ku penasaran bagaimana wajahmu yang sebenarnya"

"ada apa anbu-san? kenapa kau kemari ?"Tanya naruto

"kau di suruh oleh Hokage-sama keruangannya nanti Naruto"ujar anbu itu

"baiklah nanti aku ke sana"

"kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

"silahkan" 'poof' anbu tadi langsung menghilang

"iya juga ya" tiba-tiba saja naruto bergumam yang tidak jelas dan itu membuat kazuki penasaran

"apanya yang iya Naruto?" Tanya Kazuki penasaran

"kita akan pergi ke kedai tadi malam kazuki, maksudku ramen ichiraku biasanya jam segini dia sudah buka"kata naruto dan kazuki langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

"tunggu apa lagi naruto ayo kita pergi aku sudah sangat lapar"teriak kazuki sambil berlari. Naruto pun langsung mengejar kazuki.

Yang di katakana naruto ternyata benar kalau ramen ichiraku jam 07.00 pagi sudah buka. Tidak mau membuang-buang waktu lagi Naruto dan Kazuki langsung masuk. Naruto pun langsung memesan ramen jumbo 2 mangkok.

"jiji aku mau pesan ramen jumbo 2 mangkok"kata naruto sedikit berteriak

"oh kau ternyata naruto, tidak biasanya kau datang ke sini pagi-pagi sekali biasanya kau datang jam 9.30 atau jam 9"

"itu karna aku sudah lapar jiji"ujar naruto, dan teuchi hanya ber 'oh' ria

"itu siapa naruto ? teman barumu ?" Tanya teuchi sambil membuat ramen pesanan naruto

"iya jiji perkenalkan namanya Kazuki Hihara"

"yorishiku" kata kazuki sambil menunudukan kepalanya

"akhirnya kau mendapatkan teman juga ya naruto" kata Ayame sambil mengantar ramen pesanan Naruto

"begitulah Ayame-nee hehehe…"

"ini pesanannya"ucap ayame sambil menaruh ramen di depan naruto dan kazuki

"arigatou nee-chan"

"arigatou"

"itadakimasu" ucap kazuki dan naruto bersamaan

Naruto langsung memakan ramen tadi dengan cepat sedangkan kazuki memkannya dengan pelan-pelan. Meskipun Kazuki sangat lapar tetapi dia mempunyai tata caranya sendiri saat sedang makan yaitu satu kata catat 'DIHAYATI'.

"tambah lagi paman"teriak naruto. Kazuki yang melihat naruto, alis sebelah kirinya berkedut-kedut. 'cepat sekali dia makannya? Sepertinya naruto sangat menyukai ramen'pikir kazuki.

Setelah beberapa menit kemuadian akhirnya naruto dan kazuki selesai memakan ramen mereka. Kazuki menghabiskan 2 mangkok ramen jumbo. Sedangkan Naruto meghabiskan 5 mangkok ramen porsi jumbo.

"aaahhhh… kenyangnya"kata naruto sambil mengelus perutnya karna kekenyangan

"bagaimana kau tidak kenyang naruto ? kau menghabiskan 5 mangkok ramen porsi jumbo"ucap kazuki sama seperti naruto dia juga mengelus-elus perutnya karna kekenyangan "memangnya kau mempunyai berapa lambung?"Tanya kazuki bercanda

"semua orang mempunyai 1 lambung bodoh mana ada orang yang lambungnya 5"

"siapa bilang tidak ada"

"kalau ada emangnya siapa?"

"siapa lagi kalau bukan kau"

"kau selalu saja membuatku kesal kazuki kapan-kapan kau akan ku balas"kata naruto kesal. "jiji hari ini aku ngutang lagi kalau ada uang nanti akan kubayar, punya kazuki juga. Masukan saja ke buku hutangku jiji"

"baiklah naruto .. tapi awas saja jika tidak kau bayar"ancam teuchi sambil tersenyum

"tanangg saja jiji, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu jiji, ayame-nee jaa" kata naruto sambil melangkah pergi dan di jawab dengan kata 'hhmm' sama teuchi sambil tersenyum.

"arigatou atas ramennya paman dan nee-san. Ramennya benar-benar lezat, kalau begitu aku juga pamit paman, nee-san"ucap kazuki sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan menyusul naruto.

"datang lagi ya.." teriak ayame kepada naruto dan kazuki dan di jawab dengan lambaian tangan oleh naruto dan kazuki hanya tersenyum saja.

Naruto mengajak kazuki jalan-jalan mengelilingi konoha. Saat mereka jalan-jalan kazuki melihat tatapan tidak suka dan tatapan kebencian dari para penduduk untuk naruto. Dan juga tidak sedikit para penduduk yang menghina naruto saat naruto dan kazuki lewat di depan mereka.

Kazuki merasa kasihan dengan naruto tapi saat ia melihat naruto, naruto tampak biasa-biasa saja seakan dia menganggap semua hinaan yang diberikan oleh para penduduk hanya angin lewat saja . 'aku salut padamu naruto, aku pasti akan membantumu kalau kau ingin membalas perbuatan para penduduk ini kepadamu Naruto. Para penduduk konoha benar-benar sudah kelewatan' batin kazuki .

Setelah mereka jalan-jalan naruto dan kazuki pergi ke kantor hokage. Sampai di di kantor hokage sarutobi menanyakan kepada naruto siapa orang yang disampingnya. Kazuki pun memperkenalkan diri kepada sarutobi. Setelah memperkenalkan diri kazuki membuat cerita palsu bagaimana dia bisa berjumpa dengan naruto dan tinggal di apartemen naruto.

Kazuki bilang kalau desanya dii serang oleh para penjahat dan kedua orang tuanya terbunuh, lalu dia berkelana dan entah bagaimana dia sampai di konoha dan bertemu dengan naruto. Yah kira-kira seperti itulah yang dibilang oleh kazuki. Ternyata sang hokage menerima cerita kazuki begitu saja.

"memangnya ada apa jiji memanggilku ke sini ? apa aku membuat kesalahan ?" Tanya naruto

"kau tidak membuat kesalahan naruto. Kau ku panggil ke sini karna aku akan mendaftarkanmu masuk akademi ninja, dan untukmu kazuki. Apa kau mau menjadi ninja?" Tanya sarutobi

'aku mau bilang mau atau tidak ya ?'pikir kazuki "iya hokage-sama saya ingin menjadi ninja agar saya bisa melindungi diri saya sendiri dan juga melindungi orang yang berharga bagi saya"jawab kazuki

"waaahhhhh… jadi jiji akan mendaftarkan ku ke akademi ninja ya…. Ini pasti seru"kata naruto berpura-pura gembira. Karna dia tau pada saat di akademi ninja nanti pasti akan sangat membosankan. Karna semua yang diajarkan oleh senseinya pasti dia sudah mengetahuinya.

"iya naruto, dan aku juga akan mendaftarkan kazuki ke akademi ninja untuk menemanimu"ucap hiruzen sarutobi

"arigatou hokage-sama" ucap kazuki sambil membungkuk

"baiklah naruto besok kalian sudah bisa pergi ke akademi ninja, sekarang kalian sudah boleh pergi aku sedang banyak kerjaan"

"ha'i kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

"aku juga mau pamit hokage-sama. Arigatou atas semuanya"

"ya"ucap sarutobi singkat, padat, dan jelas

Setelah keluar dari kantor hokage Naruto dan Kazuki memutuskan untuk berlatih bersama di hutan kematian. Kazuki mengajak naruto untuk latih tanding *maksud author berlatih sambil bertanding* siapa yang paling kuat di antara mereka berdua. Dan naruto degan cepat langsung menerima tawaran kazuki. Sebelum memulai mereka membuat kekkai berlapis-lapis yang kedap suara dan di tambah dengan genjutsu. Meskipun keadaan hutan Shi No Mori sudah rata dengan tanah tetapi orang yang melihat hutan ini dari luar akan tamppak seperti biasa-biasa saja itu karna pengaruh genjutsu. Saat ini naruto dan kazuki sedang berhadap-hadapan dengan jarak 10 meter.

"kau pasti akan menyesal karna sudah mengajak ku latih tanding kazuki. Biar ku beri tahu satu hal padamu aku ini sangat cepat tau"kata naruto sambil menyombongkan dirinya.

"heh apa benar begitu ? kalau itu benar pasti akan sangat menarik"ucap kazuki santai sambil mengaktiifkan saringan nya. Melihat kazuki mengaktifkan saringan narutopun mengaktifkan saringannya juga.

"bisa kita mulai sekarang ? aku ingin tau seberapa hebat murid rikudou-jiji" Tanya naruto yang sudah tidak sabaran.

Mendengar ucapan naruto kazuki menyeringai kejam "kau akan tau nanti **Mōshon kaminari** " setelah mengucapkan itu kazuki langsung menghilang dari hadapan naruto dan muncul di belakang naruto lalu mencoba menendang kepala ada bahaya dari belakang, Naruto langsung menundukan kepalanya lau menghilang dari hadapan kazuki.

"**Gravity seal : Kai**" naruto meng non aktifkan segel gravitynya sehingga sekarang tubuh naruto menjadi ringan.

"hohoho.. pertarungan baru saja di mulai. Kalau Namikaze Minato dijuluki Yellow Flash maka aku Black Flash" kata kazuki

" HEH. Aku jadi penasaran kau ini secepat apa kazuki"

"aku ini secepat cahaya"

"kalau begitu aku juga. Karna aku sudah menguasai teknik hiraishin ayahku tanpa segel jadi aku bisa menghilang seperti hantu dengan sesuka hatiku hehehe… ternyata latihan selama 3 tahun tidak sia-sia ini berkatmu partner"

"**Kau bisa mengandalkanku naruto**"ujar kurama dari dalam tubuh naruto

"jagi kau juga sudah menyempurnakan tehnik hiraishin ya Heh. Ini akan menjadi menarik"

Naruto dan Kazuki langsung menghilang dan mereka langsung adu pukul dengan kecepatan tinggi. Yang benar saja apa yang di katakan kazuki kalau dia Black Flash karna setiap dia menghilang dia meninggalkan cahaya berwarna hitam. Walaupun kazuki cepat tetapi Naruto masih bisa mengimbangi kecepatan kazuki. Sedangkan naruto di saat dia menghilang dia meninggalkan beberapa daun yang berterbangan di tempatnya tadi. sebelum menghilang dan kilatan berwarna kuning seperti ayahnya.

Mereka terus adu pukul dan adu tendang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Saking cepatnya gerakan mereka tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang. **BUKH..** **DUAKHH..** muka kazuki terkena pukulan naruto sedangkan naruto perutnya terkena tunjangan oleh kazuki mereka berdua terpental dan mendarat dengan sempurna.

"pukulan yang bagus naruto"ujar kazuki

"tendanganmu lumayan kazuki, tapi apa kau bisa selamat dari jurusku yang satu ini?"

"kita lihat saja nanti"

Naruto langsung berlari zigzag kearah kazuki setelah 3 langkah lagi ia sampai ketempat kazuki ia langsung menghilang dan muncul di belakang kazuki. **DUAKH..** naruto langsung menendang kazuki sehingga kazuki mencelat kedepan. Seelah itu naruto menghilang lagi dan muncul di bawah kazuki lalu menendangnya lagi sehingga kazuki mencelat ke atas **DUAKH..** naruto menghilang lagi dan muncul di atas kazuki dan naruto sudah siap dengan dua rasengan di ke dua tangannya.

"rasakan ini **Rasengan**…"naruto lalu mengarahkan rasengannya kearah kazuki

"uuuggghhh…" rasengan pertama tepat mengenai punggung kazuki dan membuat kazuki terpental kebawah dengan cepat lalu naruto menghilang lagi dan muncul di bawah kazuki

"Rasengan"sebelum kazuki menyentuh tanah naruto sudah merasengannya lagi sehinggai kazuki terpental lagi ke atas. Naruto menghilang lagi dan muncul di atas kazuki dengan Cho Odama Rasengan miliknya.

"**Cho Odama Rasengan**"

**SYUUT… BLARRR….**

Terjadi ledakan yang besar saat kazuki dan odama ransengan naruto menyentuh tanah. Naruto melihat kea rah tempat kazuki terjatuh dengan mata saringannya. Saat asap mulai menghilang kini terlihat kazuki yang berdiri tegak dengan darah mengalir dari mulutnya dan baju yang sudah koyak-koyak.

Melihat keadaan kazuki naruto menjadi sedikit cemas 'apa aku terlalu berlebihan' pikirnya. Tapi anehnya tiba-tiba saja kazuki tersenyum dan tubuh kazuki berubah menjadi bulu-bulu berwarna hitam yang berterbangan mengikuti arah angin, bulunya seperti bulu burung gagak. Naruto yang melihat kazuki, tersenyum bukannya terkejut 'kau hebat juga kazuki.

**DUAAKHH..**

Tiba tiba saja kazuki mucul di belakang naruto dan langsung menendang punggung naruto sehingga ia mencelat ke depan dan menabrak pohon dan membuat pohon itu langsung tumbang **BUKHH.. Krak Krak Tak Buaarr**. Karena hanya memperhatikan bulu-bulu berwarna hitam tadi naruto jadi tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar makanya dia jadi terkena tendangan kazuki.'**Kikku-shin'** batin kazuki saat menendang naruto_  
><em>

"sebelum pertarungan selesai kau harus tetap waspada Naruto dan perhatikan keadaan sekitar"saran kazuki.

"kau hebat juga kazuki" kata naruto sambil berdiri tegak dari duduknya.

"sekarang giliranku **Sen-ri no shibō o keru**"

setelah mengucapkan jurusnya muncul aura-aura hitam di kudua telapak kaki kazuki. Setelah itu ia langsung hilang dengan kecepatan tingggi dan muncul di depan naruto lalu menghilang lagi lalu muncul lagi de belakang naruto dan langsung menendang punggungnya dengan kuat. **DUAAkkkhh..**

"uuugggghhh"

Naruto langsung terpental kedepan. Tidak sampai di situ saja kazuki langsung menghilang lagi dan muncul di dekat naruto. Setlah itu dia langsung menendang naruto dengan cepat berkali kali. .Naruto langsung mencelat jauh saat tendangan terakhir kazuki mengnai mukanya. Mengetahui kalau naruto sudah kalah kazuki langsung tersenyum.

"jangan berfikir kalau kau sudah menang kazuki. Aku tidak akan kalah darimu"

Tubuh naruto berubah menjadi dedaunan yang berterbangan mengikuti arah angin. Kazuki yang melihat itu membuat bola berwarna hitam di tangan kanannya. Lalu dia melihat ka atas dan di atas naruto sudah siap dengan rasengannya yang mengarah ke kazuki.

"**Rasengan**"

"**Rasen Ringu**"

**DUUAARR**

Kedua jurus tadi beradu dan mengakibatkan ledakan. Kazuki dan Naruto melompat kebelang sambil merapal segel dengan cepat.

"**Katon : Gouka Messhitu**"teriak naruto setelah selesai merapal segel. Naruto lalu menyemburkan api yang panas dan besar dari mulutnya

"**Suiton : Suijinheki**"ucap kazuki dari mulut kazuki keluar air. Kedua jurus itu saling bertabrakan dan mengakibatkan kabut yang tebal

Merasakan kesempatan yang naruto memunculkan Getsuga tenso nya. Setelah itu ia mencabuut pedangnya dari sarungnya dengan cepat lalu mengayunkannya membentuk huruf X "**X surasshu**" cahaya berwarna kuning berbentuk x mengarah kea rah kazuki dengan cepat. Kazuki yang merasakan kalau ada bahaya dari depan langsung merentangkan tangannya lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya kedepan

"**Yami No Tate**" perisai kegelapan berwarna hitam langsung terbentuk di depan kazuki. Jurus naruto tadi manabrak perisai kazuki dan membuat yang punya jurus menyeringai kejam.

"bagaimana kalau yang ini kazuki apa kau bisa menangkis yang satu ini? **Doragon surasshu** " naruto lalu menebaskan sekali pedangnya kedepan dan tiba-tiba saja muncul naga yang lumayan besar dari tebasan naruto tadi dan menuju kearah kazuki.

**BLARRR**

Terjadi ledakan di saat naga naruto menabrak perisai kazuki dan membuat asap debu berterbangan mutupi kazuki. Saat asap mulai menghilang kini terlihat kazuki yang mesih belum merubah posisinya.

"pedang Getsuga tenso mu memang hebat naruto. Kalau aku tidak menambahkan cakra keperisaiku mungkin aku sudah terkena seranganmu tadi"ujar kazuki

"apa kau tidak di kasih pedang oleh rikudou-jiji kazuki"

"aku tidak di kasih pedang olehnya tapi dia membantuku membuatkan pedang untukku"

"seperti apa pedangmu kazuki?"

"itu masih rahasia! Apa kita sudahi saja latih tanding ini? Tendanganku yang mengenaimu sudah dua kali sedangkan pukulanmu yang mengenaiku hanya sekali jadi aku yang mengang"Ucap kazuki

"enak saja aku tidak ingin kalah darimu kazuki"

Naruto lalu menghilangkan pedangnya dan membuat rasengan yang besar di tangannya lalu rasengan itu berubah menjadi suriken.

"kau serius nih naruto?"Tanya kazuki

"apa kau takut kazuki" ejek naruto

"dasar keras kepala"

Kazuki lalu membuat rasen ringu yang besar lalu rasen ringu kauzki membentuk sebuah cincin berwarna putih.

"bersiaplah naruto" ucap kazuki sambil tersenyum kejam

"seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu kazuki"balas naruto dengan seringai rubahnya

Naruto dan Kazuki lalu melompat bersamaan. Ini tidak masuk diakal tubuh mereka yang kecil bisa menahan jurus sehebat itu. "**Fuuton : Cho Odama** **Rasen Suriken**" "**Cho Odama Dai Rasen Ringu**" teriak naruto dan kazuki bersamaan. *ini sih bukan latih tanding lagi namanya mereka berdua terlalu terbawa suasana. Mereka berdua seperti ingin membunuh satu sama lain haaaahhhh mendoukusai*

**SYUUTTT BLAAARR DUUAAARR**

Terjadi ledakan yang dahsyat di hutan Shi No Mori kekai berlapis-lapi yang dibuat kazuki dan naruto hancur dan hanya menyisakan 1 lapis yang sudah retak. Sangking kuatnya ledakan dari jurus naruto dan kazuki tadi kekkai naruto dan kazuki menjadi tik tahan untuk menaannya. Dan sekarang hutan Shi No Mori sudah rata dengan tanah.

Asap debu yang sangat tebal bertembangan dimana-mana perlu beberapa menit seingga asap mulai saat asap sudah menghilang kini terlihat dua bocah yang sudah tergeletak ditanah dengan baju yang sudah koyak-koyak. mereka berdua sekarang sedang memandang langit senja.

"ini gila naruto seharusnya kita tidak melakukan ini. Kita terlalu terbawa oleh suasana yang kita buat"

"kau benar kazuki. Kita memang terbawa suasana"

"aku tidak ingin lagi melawanmu karna kalau kau mati, aku tidak akan bisa menjumpai orang sepetimu lagi naruto. Atau lebih tepatnya kau itu adalah teman pertamaku di dunia ini. Aku menyerah naruto. aku mengaku kalah aku tidak ingin bertarung lagi denganmu"

"tidak kazuki. Aku seharusnya yang kalah kau itu lebih kuat dariku pukulanku yang mengenaimu hanya 1 kali sedangkan pukulan mu yang mengenaiku 2 kali jadi aku lah yang kalah. Aku juga tidak mau bertarung lagi denganmu sobat karna aku tidak mau kehilangan teman pertamaku"

"begitukah ? aku jadi terharu" ujar kazuki bercanda "lalu…"

"lalu apanya?" tanya naruto

"lalu bagaimana kita memperbaiki kerusakan ini?" ucap kazuki sambil melihat hutan shi no mori yang sekarang sudah rata dengan tanah.

"itu gampang lihat dan perhatikan" naruto lalu merapal segel dengan cepat "**mokuton : shi no mori no jutsu**" setelah mengucapkan itu hutan shi no mori mulai kembali seperti semula. Kazuki yang melihat jurus naruto menjadi takjub.

"sugoii hutannya kembali sepert semula, terinspirasi dari mana kau jurus ini naruto?" tanya kauzki

"itu karna saat aku latihan di sini hutan ini selalu rusak. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuat jurus itu dan ternyata berhasil"

"kau hebat naruto, ayo kita pulang aku mau mandi badanku sudah gatal semua" ajak kazuki

"hhmmm"

naruto dan kazuki lalu pulang dengan menggunakan sunshin.

**To be continue…**

**cut**

* * *

><p>Haaaaaaahhhhhhhhh mendoukusai akirnya selesai juga chapter . Saya minta maaf kalau chapter 2 ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang readers inginkan. Jika ada kritik, saran dan ide mohon di tulis di review atau pm ke penulis. Saya minta maaf karna saya ngupdatenya kelamaan itu dikarnakan saya lagi gak mood karna hp saya ditangkap oleh guru saya yang baka itu. Huufffttt kussoo… untuk chapter 4 akan saya usahakan update kilat. kalau ada kata-kata penulisan yang salah mohon di maaf kan dan kalau ceritanya gak enak tolong di maklumi karna saya masih baru hehehe Jangan lupa riviewnya ya sobat.<p> 


End file.
